creepypasta_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Berry
Aimee Dennis was a 6 year old girl with light brown hair, green eyes, and scars along her body. Her father, Frank Dennis, was abusive. He would tell her to do paperwork that she didn't know anything about, and taught her stuff that would basically be her school (though school started, at least in her city, at the age of 7, while her father had started homeschooling her when she was 4). If Aimee didn't do what her father asked, he would take his knife and slice a little part of her skin, slowly going downwards. Then there was the dog. Aimee was attached to this dog, named Berry. Berry was a female dog, and Aimee's only friend. Frank didn't allow Aimee to have friends, because she needed to do his "work", not "mess around", as Frank told Aimee. But one day, when it was raining so hard that a hurricane was possible, Frank fucked up his life forever, and it would be something he would forever regret. Aimee and Berry had a secret connection, a life force connection, if you will, that, if one of them was hurt, the other would feel the pain. Nobody knows how this can happen, but some say it was from how good of a relationship the girl and dog had, that they had been bonded together. "Get to bed. Now." Frank told Aimee, his yellow teeth grinding against each other. "But dad, Berry--" Aimee began saying, before Frank yelled in frustration. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT GODDAMN DOG, GET THE FUCK TO BED!" He screamed at her. She sobbed and began walking away. "Y-yes...dad..." She said quietly between cries. Frank looked at Berry. "Stop spending time with my daughter, you asshole. You can't be her friend. Stay the FUCK away from her, you hear me?!" He yelled at the dog. "I'm bringing you outside." He put a leash around the dog's neck. "Come on, you worthless piece of shit. Outside." He said sternly to the dog. The dog whimpered and slowly followed. "Come ON!" He yelled again, yanking the leash toward himself, choking Berry for a moment. In bed, Aimee felt herself choke for a second, and afterwards, being extremely cold. "Berry!" She cried out, jumping out of bed and running out of her room. "DAD!" She yelled, running out into the rain, which was now getting even worse. She could barely hear her own screams. She heard the dog yell, and ran towards the noise. "DAD!" She yelled again, hearing herself even less than before. "What are you doing out--" Frank began to ask. "GO BACK TO BED." He yelled. Aimee couldn't see the dad, but she could see the dog house Berry had been tied to. She quickly grabbed the dog and ran back into the house. She hugged it tightly. "You BITCH! Get the FUCK back out here and RETURN THAT GODDAMN DOG!" Frank screamed once again. "I'm going to give you another cut. This time, it'll be major." Frank said, entering the house. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. If you come out now, you'll have 1 less cut than if you stay hidden..." Frank looked around the house for Aimee. After about half an hour of searching, Frank gave up. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled, walking tiredly to his room. As he was getting into bed, he screamed as the skin above both of his feet were sliced by a sharp knife. He toppled onto the floor. "Dad, Berry doesn't like being put outside." Aimee said, as she cut his throat and left him to die in his own bedroom.